


Surprise!

by Cleotetra



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, I'm just putting this here lmAo, Multi, writing here just in case I dont want to be in quotev anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleotetra/pseuds/Cleotetra
Summary: You were just any regular gal, having an office job, having two pets and things like that. Though you were quite a busy woman, sometimes you had enough time to play games. Merchandise doesn't come free though, as most you had to pay but for this particular teleporter prop, it came free. Along with 9 extra men in the package.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Surprise!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/458039) by Ruebi (Adenaphora). 



> Hi, I'm Ashy! I'm just transferring my stories here just in case I officially move here! Quotev really isn't my place with stuff that has happened but that doesn't mean I won't go back there to visit some friends! Anyway to anyone new reading this, I hope you enjoy!

My eyes stare at a computer screen. Rather than blinking, they stay put, attentive to the game that's currently playing on the screen. What was playing, you may ask. Ah..it's team fortress 2 of course! I've recently found out about this game and so far I've spent most of my earnings on hats. I have..enough money to live, sure, but most of the time, my money goes out of my wallet and on to buying more hats on team fortress. Why do I even bother? Well..it's due to my need of wanting to look cool but I've decided that I should be getting some other stuff, saving up the money for other things like food for myself and my pets. I do need to provide for myself of course, how else am i going to live. A triumphant smile was on my face as I advance, playing as my favorite class in this game. There are times where i play as other classes of course, but I always go back to my favorite.

A hum escapes my lips as I disconnect from the match before logging off of steam as well so that I can continue life. I've played all afternoon and I believe now is a good time to stop playing and get to cooking some dinner. Recently, been stocking up on cup noodles, even though my coworkers say that it's a horrible idea to live off of cup noodles but hey what are they gonna do about that? Give me food other than noodles? Well..they did one time, when they offered to bring me to a buffet to actually get me more food than just noodles. I never let the offer of people giving me food down, so i went with them. Lets just say that going to the buffet made me realize that there were more foods than just noodles. Though noodles aren't really the only thing I've been living off of. 

Recently, my friend at my workplace, Annaleise, had given me a cookbook even though..there's the internet for that but I was still thankful for that. At least that's another book in my bookshelf. I'm running out of space in that bookshelf, I should put some books in the storage closet near the hallway but that would be done tomorrow. A sigh would soon escape my lips as I went to my kitchen to prepare dinner for me and my pet. Cookie and Snow were bugging each other again but it sounds like they were being playful with each other. Deciding that I shouldn't worry much about them, I went on cooking my dinner for tonight. If you can even call eating at 11 pm eating dinner. Well technically..you can.

The dog and cat food were placed in the right bowls. From there, I can see both my cat Snow and my dog Cookie run up to me and feast on their own foods while I went on to eat my own. A smile was on my face as I saw both my beloved children eat with me and sooner or later I was finished with my own cooked dish, which was surprising not noodles tonight. I had noodles a couple of days ago and taking my coworker's advice, I started to eat more than that. 

Though regular people tend to sleep at around 11 pm or earlier than that, I had become nocturnal even though I do have work tomorrow. Work wasn't at all that big of a problem, I start at around noon anyway and I usually come home at around 11 pm as well and usually after that, I eat and then sleep and repeat the cycle until break comes again. 

Tonight was a rather warm night and the hot air that comes through my window was making me sweaty and uncomfortable that I was covered in sweat. Sure I lived alone and usually smell wasn't a problem but tonight my sweat was sticking to me that it made me shiver in disgust. I didn't know I could sweat that much while playing team fortress but that was what you would call properly sweating it out. That's what people call it when you sweat and it was because of playing. That might have been the case for me but today was hot and might as well be the case too. 

Leaving my pets to do their own business at night, which was Snow going to her scratching post and making her nails sharp so that she could probably attack me at night again and Cookie going to his bed to probably sleep, I go and head to the shower and clothes at hand and a towel on the other. To refresh myself before going to bed, the shower that ran was rather colder than it usually was. Though cold water seemed to be harder to breathe in, it cooled my body alright. 

Once I was out of the shower, I went straight to bed. Straight to the bedroom, actually. I didn't want to sleep just yet since the cold shower made me more energetic than sleepy, which was totally my fault but really I needed that cold shower since I was basically being killed by the hot air outside. Sure I have air conditioning but with bills to pay, that was too much for me. The office job just wasn't enough for me to handle and it was boring enough just typing too much words that I end up slacking most of the time with my boss always yelling at me to go back to work. To pass by time there in the office, I usually write in documents and make sure to hide them and look like I'm doing my work so that the loud mouth of a boss I have would quit yapping at me to get to work. 

With just a couple of tapping on my keyboard, I went on ahead to look for some fan art that were beautifully done. I usually look at the art that was made for my favorite boy in the team but sometimes it's nice to look at the other men and just stare in awe at how good the art is. While browsing through the many fan arts that were displayed on my screen, I see this..ad that was badly done honestly. Something about it was just funny to me that I believe it was honestly fake. "They should have done this better" I said, letting out a small laugh before looking at it closely. Though it looked like a scam, it wouldn't hurt to see if it was actually real. Which I doubted. This might as well be some damn hacker that was there to get some info on me but I doubt that that was the actual reason that the ad was there. 

I've heard the saying "Curiosity killed the cat" sure, but honestly..it looks too fake to begin with but it wouldn't hurt to try and click on where the ad takes me. Hopefully some phooey website that says "free hats" and asks for the email address and your steam account or something like that. Hopefully some kid didn't fall for those and got their account hacked or something like that.

With just one click at it, I braced for impact and braced myself for a pop up window that says that my computer had gotten an virus from my anti-virus program. But..nothing really happened. "What in the hell..." I whispered to myself, thinking that I've just been pranked by an actual post in the website that. I now started to think that it was some sort of art work that was looked like an ad but actually wasn't. If it was then it would have taken me to the page where the artwork was and display the artist who worked on it. Confused, I waited until something happened. Which something did. 

There was a little pop up on the top of my screen that said, "Thank you! It's on it's way!" That took longer than expected but at least I got what I wanted. A pop up. An answer to my damn question. But what's still unanswered was that..did my anti-virus detect something or not? There was no pop up coming from that program so I assumed I was in the clear. A sigh comes from me before some worry rises up in my chest. Thoughts of my address popping up in the deep web got me and other messed up things entered my brain but certainly that couldn't be the case. With a nervous laugh coming out of me, I went on ahead to close the tabs of my web browser, turned off my computer and called it a night. I was hoping that I hadn't done something wrong but that was for me to find out tomorrow. Or later..if someone does come to my apartment to kidnap me. Hopefully making that damn mistake wouldn't get me killed or anything stupid like that.


	2. Chapter 2

Bright, boring lights hang above me as I stare at the computer screen. The document was empty but was I really in the mood for working? No. Not really. Fuck work. But then again, don't do that because...I need money. How else am I suppose to feed my kids back at home. Hopefully those two wont make another mess at home. 

A sigh comes from me as I tapped the keys of my keyboard, making gibberish in the hopes of some word popping up in my system. I'm beat, I can say. I think I stayed up too late last night and was too busy worrying about some damn kidnappers out to get me and probably kill me in my sleep. Thanks to clicking the link, I would be expecting someone breaking in my small apartment. Not that there was really anything that they could take from me. Just a small TV that would fill my needs, some furniture that I don't really use because most of the time I'm inside my room and using my computer to pass the time by, and my bed. Oh, and my piggy bank also. It was somewhere in my closet, hidden away. Honestly I forgot what corner of the closet it was at but it's there. What would be of value in my small home other than the piggy bank that had coins. Just coins. 

I could have drank something, maybe coffee or some hot chocolate. But I can't do that right now...my boss would absolutely kill me if that happened. Another deep exhale out of my lungs once again, stopping my fingers from tapping and deleting the document whole. Surely a small break to the water cooler won't harm me much right? Helen wouldn't mind that much. 

"What are you doing." 

Well speak of the devil, there's Helen.

"Nothing, ma'am. Just...trying to think of what to do right now. There isn't much and we didn't get that much callers today. Nobody is interested in this..business of ours."

"You are not here to just loiter while I pay you money. Either you handle the papers with Pauling or I'll fire you right now."

"Sheesh, alright. Where's Pauling?"

"Find her yourself. Now get working."

What was with that woman. Honestly. All she does is survey the damn room and go around commanding people what to do or how to do things. Well..that was the job of the boss. Well..she wasn't doing a good job being a leader with her commanding and strong voice. 

Standing up from my seat and pushing it it, making sure that I didn't make a sound by pushing it harshly to the desk, I grab my folder that held my previous documents that were from yesterday, I went on to find the younger woman clothed in purple. 

Pushing some stray hairs back so that they don't cover my eyes, I see the woman that I was looking for. She seemed busy at the moment but surely it wouldn't hurt to spark a conversation while working right? That would be hard honestly, Miss Pauling is know as always working considering that she's the boss's secretary. Sometimes she says that they're friends but..they don't look like they interact with each other much. Putting on my smile that would cover the fact that I'm literally bored to death, I approach the woman clad in purple.

"Hey Miss P!" 

I got no response in return. She seemed to be busy with some papers. What were they? Complaints for the phone service or what? Setting the documents down on the table, I take a seat that was next to hers.

"Helen got me to work with you because I was basically doing nothing."

"She being hard on you again?" Charlotte said, her bluish green eyes looking towards me before looking at the papers that were in her hands. 

"Yeah." Opening the tan folder before me, I take out the papers that were written by me. Reports. They were reports of the recent calls I've been getting. Most of them were complaints and some where questions. That what customer service usually get right? Being in that department sucks because sometimes..people just don't understand what they're doing and you end up getting frustrated at everything. It's horrible but hey, it's good pay. 

"Don't worry about her. She's just really really strict on some rules, be glad that you're not fired yet." Pauling laughs before putting the papers down on her side of the table.

"Great..I have to make a report on this now." I heard Miss Pauling sigh. "Need help with those or you got it?" 

"Ah..I'll be fine. I just need to review these before making another report."

"Alright. Good luck."

With that said, Miss Pauling gathers her things, pushes her glasses up and grabs the folder that held her papers. I waved her a goodbye before I take the next few hours looking at papers and trying to do a report. Why was a report even needed? I wasn't too sure. This damn business is confusing in general but I'm glad that I was able to find it, the pay here can last me at least two months worth of apartment bills. 

***time skip***

Now inside my house, I feel exhaustion take me by the hand and literally pull me down to the ground. I felt so heavy that I thought that the devil was there, taking my soul already, but I knew I had to fight back. I had kids to feed, my babies Cookie and Snow. Hopefully they won't hate me for not so filling the bowls this afternoon. Really, I should get an automatic feeder for these two since I work all afternoon and sleep all morning. The night is when I thrive but I only live in the night if my day off is tomorrow. Which it isn't 

Putting my shoulderbag down on the couch that I rarely use but thank god is still there, I go to the kitchen and grab some leftovers and the heat them on the microwave. While that was heating up, I grab the food that was needed for my kids and placed then on the bowls conveniently named. Food from a can for Snow and some dog food from a bag with a couple of meat in there for Cookie. 

The loud beeping noise rang throughout my empty house and slowly I went on ahead to eat it, slowly, by myself. Yeah sure, I had Cookie and Snow but that doesn't really stop me from being lonely. Solitude isn't bad to have but neither does having someone to eat with and go out with, probably go on a shopping trip. I wanted to ask Pauling earlier but..she seemed busy. 

Thinking about her now, and Helen too, they looked very similar to something I've seen before. Well..mostly Helen. She sounded like that woman that would usually call out stuff in team fortress 2. Ya know. The administrator. I wondered if she had anything to do with that game. Or maybe they just sound too similar. And Miss Pauling.  She looked familiar. Have I seen her before? Maybe in the past? I'm not too certain about that.

Hmm? Cookie seemed to be barking at something. What was that? Were my thoughts really that distracting that I didn't hear what Cookie was barking at? Maybe someone knocked at the front door or someone rang the doorbell, I'm not too certain.

Stuffing as much food in my mouth as possible and drinking it down with water, I walk towards the front door and look through the small peep hole it has. Luckily I could reach it or else I would have to grab a stool in the storage closet and bring it out here. I'm too lazy to rummage through my stuff anyway. 

"What the fuck." I say as my eyes see nothing out the door. Well..just a box in front of my door. "What in the fucking hell. I didn't order anything..right?"

It took me a while to remember what I ordered. It hit me like a truck when I remembered. "Oh shit...what if..that's the teleporter that I managed to order last night? Or...there's a dead body in there and I just don't know about it." Looking at the box again, I tried to answer my own question. "Well...it looks like you could put a couple of torsos in there..and maybe some limbs."

Opening the door, I make sure that Cookie and Snow don't go out anywhere while I inspect the box. I block the door way by standing in front of it, right at the center of it. Snow could easily pass through but he doesn't really want to do that right now. I could hear that cat go farther from me, probably to his favorite scratch post. I could hear Cookie still beside me, his tail wagging about. It was hitting the floor. He was excited over something I couldn't really understand what. 

"Well at least it doesn't smell like blood." 

After muttering to myself, I try to push the box. Keyword is try. It was heavy, so heavy, that I was contemplating whether or not it was actually legit and not some body parts placed in front of my front door. More questions start to come in my head as I try to get the box inside my house. My neighbors might probably help me out but who the hell is awake at 11 at night.

Many attempts have been done and finally I did it. I managed to push the damn box inside my house. It's no longer out there in the hallway for people to steal if they could anyway. I could feel curiosity burn in my stomach, compelling me to grab a knife and just cut the tape and find out what made the box so heavy.

"It wouldn't hurt to do that." I say, standing up and grabbing a knife.

Impaling the top of the box and cutting it open, the first thing I see upon opening it is clothes. Oversized clothes. They look like men clothes. What? And they were all different sizes? What??

Checking them out, they look like regular clothes that you can find at the mall. The ones that aren't designer brands like Forever 21 or Aeropostale. Nah...they're like...Sears quality stuff. But enough about these clothes that are obviously for men and are in different sizes, lets talk about the big ass tool box that was on the bottom of the box. It was red and obviously heavy looking. Can I carry that with my own two hands or could I save myself some slack by cutting the box around it. Cutting the box would be more convenient than carrying it and basically dislocating my arms. Probably. Maybe I'm over exaggerating on that one.

I decided that giving myself some slack was better than torturing myself because I basically do that everyday at this point, there was no need for anymore. I cut the sides of the box, making sure that I didn't damage the tool box inside it. How much damage could you do with a old kitchen knife on a something metal like that toolbox anyway? Not much I figured. 

Now that the heavy looking tool box is free, it's time to see what's inside! Who knows, it might be a "build your own teleporter" inside. Or just some tools. Honestly, what could I expect. Opening the red box by unlatching the lock on the front of it, it jumped sort of then it started to build itself.

"What the fuck-" I managed to say through my amazement, sitting back as I watch the toolbox turn into whatever it's going to be. Wait a damn minute. Isn't that...the usual way a teleporter builds? It comes from the toolbox and starts transforming into a teleporter. Just like the game! 

"Holy shit! No way!"

Well it did...transform into a teleporter. I'm still amazed at how it managed to turn into a teleporter though...it didn't really glow red like it usually does in game. Is this an entrance teleporter or an exit? Well it can't possibly be an exit because it isn't glowing red. It would need an entrance teleporter for it to work. Ah..it might as well be a replica with some fancy technology to it. At least I have something that sort of counts as merch. It was free as well so it was a full on steal.

Humming, I brought myself to a stand, stretching my legs as I've been squatting for god knows how long. It might be a good time to shower away my stress and maybe get myself a facial cleanse wash and maybe put on one of those masks. I've bought them but I've never really used them because I was too busy playing or sleeping, either one. It would be best to treat myself today because I was stressing over something that didn't happen.

Taking my time in the shower and putting on a face mask after splashing water and nearly drowning myself because some water went in mY NOSE, I go outside to get my phone to check up on some stuff and check if anyone messaged me but I found myself freezing at the sight of a glowing red on the teleporter. 

Now that...was definately an exit teleporter. But how the fuck- H-holy shit.

"What the hell...where am i?" The guy on the teleporter said, looking around.

"Am I dreaming?! Please tell me I'm fucking dreaming!" I scream on the inside. My presence was unknowing to the guy who just warped in the my house, under my damn roof. Thank fucking god. Oh sHIT SHIT NO.

"Who in the hell are you?" Next thing I know I was facing a damn shotgun, bracing for my life to not end here.


	3. Chapter 3

***Engineer's perspective***

Sparks of the welding torch fly my way but thankfully I was wearing something that would protect my face. A welding mask that came with this here welding tool. Though I wasn't at all busy with something, if you could call making stupid contraptions busy anyway, I was here passing time. No need for me outside unless it was dinner time with the boys or they needed me to fix something. The rest of the mercs were busy tonight, I might say, since they haven't really came to my garage with complaints about the air conditioning not working or a ceiling fan has stopped spinning to give them air. Really..was I the only one who worked on things around here? Well...if there was someone else, they wouldn't really call me the Engineer, would they?

With a hum, I managed to complete my task for tonight of making a new little robot that I could call my own pet. Well..It was a pet dog, which looked like a dog, basically acted like one as well after making certain changes in the programming chip that I pulled from my salvaged robot parts. Ever since those robots came, I had gotten more parts than I really needed. With this dog, he might need some work but he's fully functioning as far as I know. With a smile on face, I put the torch down on the working bench and pulled the mask up to reveal my face. Before anyone else could see, I snapped my goggles back on my face and put my new invention, which hasn't been powered on yet, on a corner somewhere. 

Giving him a small pat on the head, I resorted back to my other plans, which was building more until I manage to pass out due to exhaustion. Sure, I try to preach that you should take care of yourself but sometimes..you just gotta. Despite orders from Medic at 6 am whenever he finds me still working on something, working at night was calming and relaxing. There were less people to bother you at that time because really..who would bother you at 3 am in the morning because the coffee machine broke. 

Just when I thought I was going to be safe for the night, someone bursts through my doors. Recognizing those speedy steps, I can tell that Scout was my night time visitor this night.

"Hey Engie! You remember your prototype teleporter?" The young mercenary spoke, panting lightly. By the tone of his voice, something felt wrong. Something was troubling Scout and maybe the other mercenaries.

"Yeah. Is there something wrong with it?" I asked. I took heed of what he was about to say since the look on his face didn't tell me that what he's about to say is something good. My arms cross on my chest and my foot was tapping lightly on the concrete floors of my garage that so happened to be not littered with machine parts. A pout was clear on my face.

"It's working. It's started spinning, Engie. Medic says that he believe that someone got the exit teleporter and opened the box."

"Well isn't that impossible? The toolbox for that teleporter is right he-" I was about to snap at Scout about his nonsense at what Medic told him to say to me but needless to say, I was proven wrong when the red toolbox was gone from it's place.

Everyone knew that the prototype teleporter would transport things to another place, possibly in another universe or another time without the need of an exit teleporter. I put that prototype away so that no one would use it again. Ever. I made an exit just in case that something was wrong with my plan. It was a spare exit used if the object didn't come back. The teleporter doesn't really need an exit teleporter to get itself powered on but in order for one to come back in one piece,  the exit was needed. There were some complications with the contraption in which I didn't really want to improve any more due to there already being an existing teleporter in this base. It was decided that the teleporter would not be used and might as well be used as some sort of decoration instead. I kept the exit with me in the shed just in case that I would want to work on it again, maybe improve and fix the imperfections it has.

"Alright. It's not there. But where is everyone, Scout?"

"Uhh- They're with Medic looking at the teleporter, why?"

"Just wanting to make sure that no one has touched it, or teleported something in it. Where is the teleporter anyway? Near the exit?"

"Yeah, Medic and the other guys put it there just in case one of our stuff in the living gets sucked in and teleported somewhere."

Well that was a relief to here. Must be Medic's plan to do that.

"Well let's get going!"

"Right."

Upon arrival to where everyone is, I could see that everyone was looking at the teleporter weirdly. Then they all looked at me and Scout.

"Ah Engineer! It's good to see you." Medic greets me when I arrived, giving me a pat on the back before facing the teleporter once more. "Something is wrong with your teleporter, see? I'm not sure who activated it, I thought you had but seeing you are here, I'm reconsidering thinking of another idea."

A hum comes from me as I held my wrench in hand, squatting down to see what the hell the problem was with this teleporter.

"Engie's exit teleporter is missin' . Someone musta stole it."

"I agree with Scout. For once." Spy spoke, taking in a breath of his cigarette before blowing out the smoke that came from the small stick on his hand. 

"Aye! And Who coulda done that?" Demoman asked, scratching his head. I could see Medic do the same things as well, scratching his head and tapping his foot on the sand that made the floors of this deserted area. 

"So far, we have no clue! I am sure that Engineer's garage was fully guarded and locked for anyone to steal the exit teleporter! That means..someone here must have gave it away! Or..Engineer wasn't looking."

"Oh hey now, I don't leave my garage for anyone to just come in whenever I'm nappin, doc. It's fully secured. Or well..I'm at least sure it is."

"Well..someone must have snuck in, no?" Spy arches a brow, dropping his cigarette on the sandy floors and crushing it with the tip of his shoes. The question that the Frenchman raised a couple of brows, including my own. "Someone has to find out sooner or later or there'll be havoc between us."

"Well..wherever this leads to, it's gonna lead right to the exit." Sniper muttered to himself, but it was clear enough for everyone to here his idea.

"Good idea, sniper." Heavy smiled before looking at the others with a rather serious look, "Now that we have plan, who will volunteer?"

There was silence between the 9 of us. Everyone was looking at each other but eventually, I volunteered. It was my contraption and I'm pretty sure I'm held responsible for not immediately destroying this thing. I went on ahead to get a change of clothes since I was sure that I wasn't going to meet a pretty sight and I made sure that I was geared up to go wherever this thing was going to take me. 

"Good luck Engineer! We hope for your return back to this teleporter!" Medic smiled at me before giving me a small wave as I take a step in my teleporter. The others wished me luck as well, and spy's voice was the last thing I heard before spiraling down to what seemed to be just a dark black hole. 

I felt things warp around me, like it should, and the second I know it, I was facing a rather cozy yet small home with what looks like modern technology. I spot a sleeping cat whose coat was a bright white. It was fluffy but I decided not to do anything with it. It might as well be there to deceive me into thinking that the setting was cozier than it should. Though..why should it be bad when it looks like only a normal person lived here. What was this place and did the teleporter work this time? It didn't work the last time but with me..it looks like it did. 

"What the hell...Where am I?"

With the shotgun in my hand, I was ready to blast whatever was in this room with me. Well..I had to keep my guard up or I'll die. I might not even respawn back to base and just die permanently. With a sigh, I looked at the place, searched for clues to who might be living here and by the looks of it, according to the various pictures that was sitting next to the television, It was a woman who lived alone with her pets, a cat and a dog. There was a hallway that seemed to be unlit and two doors. It was a rather tight hallway but it was manageable. Since I've explored most of this area, I turned my attention to exploring that hallway that I found. The person living there must be the one who got the teleporter and therefore must be talked to regarding how they got it. Right down the hallway, as I focus my eyes more on the darkness there, I could see a figure in there just staring. 

"Who in the hell are you?"

***back to your perspective***

Looking at the man more..he looked very similar to Engineer. Nice costume but should I really be saYING THAT IF I'M ABOUT TO DIE IN MY OWN HOME?

I could feel sweat dripping down my face, passing down the face mask that I had on. It was refreshing, yes, but here I am stressing out on what could possibly my last days on earth. Being killed by one of the mercs in Team Fortress. If this person even IS Engineer. 

"Oh man, oh geEz." I screamed in my brain, my hands already up in the air, ready to surrender and comply to what this man is gonna do. Well..unless I manage to get a knife in the kitchen and possibly defend myself but honestly how can I do that when the guy looks like he's ready pull the trigger and absolutely blast my body with bullets. 

"Who are you?" The guy looking like Engie asks again, "I ain't asking again, miss."

With every passing minute with this man, I'm fighting my urges to scream since I know that I was immediately gonna die once I did that. But I shouldn't keep this guy waiting especially if he has this shotgun pointed right at my chest. Gulping the saliva in my mouth, I let out a nervous laugh, my eyes going around everywhere, trying to look at whatever the hell would bring me comfort. Oh damnit where is my dog to save me now. Where's Cookie and why isn't he coming to save me from this maN?

"(Y/n)...(Y/n) (L/n), sir! I mean a-absolutely no harm!" I say it loud and proud. Well..rather..with too much anxiety in my voice. I said it in one go which was totally okay with me but if you listen to it closely, you could clearly hear the amount of anxiety in my voice. My eyes finally landed on the shotgun, watching it go down as the man slowly. Well..that was that problem solved but the other problem is that this man is in my home, at midnight, and I have no idea where the hell he came from. He looks too much like the Engineer that it's absolutely freaking me out. What's with this technology and why is it so good, good enough to transport this man from wherever the hell he came from.

Taking in a deep breath and exhaling it out, I put my hands on my knees as he seemed less tense about having but I could tell that he would be quick enough to pull the trigger if I try anything fishy. I hear him sigh roughly.

"So...where am I exactly, miss."

"Well, sir, you're in my home! I'm surprised that you don't know it's mine considering that you might as well have come from the deep, dark depths of the web."

"Excuse me what?"

"W-What?" I let out a nervous laugh as I could feel the tension between me and him. It was rather rough and harsh for me to bear. I don't even know what to do at this point other than answer his questions about me or about my home. But..what was interesting to me is that..he doesn't know what the deep web is. Honestly how could he not? Unless..the theory I had about the this man being the actual engineer that's from Team Fortress. A rather wild guess but with the evidence here, it's starting to look like that. How was that possible? I absolutely have no idea, but then again there are things that haven't been explained in science yet and are yet to be discovered.

It's hard to read whatever look he's putting on right now considering that his eyes are covered by goggles, so I can't really see where the hell he's looking. I could hear him mutter things to himself but I can't understand what the hell he's saying. He seems to put his guard down after a couple of minutes of probably thinking to himself. He seemed frustrated afterwards. 

Another laugh escapes my lips as I rub my arm nervously, my eyes looking at the door to hear scratching behind it. That must be Cookie trying to get his way to me but the door is closed. I should have let him out but...I didn't. 

"Well sorry to be intruding, miss, but the teleporter brought me here. I'm wondering..did you manage to get that yourself?"

Is he assuming that I couldn't get it myself? Because he's absolutely right. I don't know where I could get this type of technology or how the hell I should make it but here it is, in my home, somehow. Honestly I have no fucking clue how that got here in the first place.

"Me? Get it by myself? Ha, no. Someone sent it to me and I have no clue how I got it."

"Well..that answers my question, somewhat."

"Hey man, I really don't know who the hell sent me your teleporter. If you really are Engie from Team Fortress."

And here comes the shotgun lifting up to my chest once more. This guy is serious about this situation and I think I may have said too much.

"hAHA- UhH Can you maybe pUT THAT SHOTGUN AWAY FROM MY CHEST? I LITERALLY HAVE NO IDEA WHO YOU ARE???????"

"Didn't you just say my name?"

"EXCUSE ME. I WAS NOT EVEN SURE THAT WAS YOUR NAME??????"

"Well you know now, ma'am. And what the hell is Team Fortress?"

"WAit are you serious-"

"Does it really look like I'm kidding."

"Oh shit no way???????"

"You still haven't answered my other question...What's Team Fortress?"

"Haha- It's kinda hard to explain?????? Especially if you're pointing a gun at me in which I literally cannot talk because I have a feeling you're gonna kill me right here?????"

"I apologize about that."

Good. He's putting the thing that would most likely kill me if someone pulled the trigger of that. Well there's the idea of death thrown away in the trash can. Thankfully my life didn't end thERE.

***time skip***

After explaining what I did to get the teleporter and what Team Fortress is, it looks like something struck Engie. I'm not sure what the hell he's thinking about but by the looks of it..it was something good.

"Well..I guess the teleporter worked out well!" Engineer smiled before taking a sip of water that I offered him earlier. Sure..he was about to kill me just minutes ago but...I still had to attend to a guest, especially an unexpected guest.

"Haha what-?"

"Oh! I didn't tell ya. The teleporter that was put here was supposed to umm...I guess warp through time and space to teleport to other places, which it did with the help of that teleporter exit but..i'm not sure how the hell to get back though."

"What do you mean you don't know how to get back?"

"Well you see here..this teleporter wasn't supposed to work until I made some adjustments to it and with that I needed some materials that would help me make this better for everyone. Well until I've run into some complications and some holes that I don't think I could fix. But I'm guessing in this universe of yours there are some technologies that could help us."

"W-What-? I don't understand but okay??????????" A laugh comes from me as I try to process whatever Engineer said. I think I'm getting nervous just by thinking about it. Universes..are there really a bunch of them out there because hot damn, I could have been living a good life by now.

"Engieeee! Here I AM, MAGGOT!"

Oh fuc K?????????

Taking a look at who that might be, which i think I already know, Soldier appears before my very eyes. There were red stuff coming out of him, like usual after being teleported into an area. Soldier seemed to put his rocket launcher away after seeing that me and Engie were just having a normal conversation. I think..That's what him putting down the rocket launcher means. 

"Why is there a woman here Engie?"

"Hey buddy, I'm just as confused as you are."

"WhO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH ENGIE?"

"Talking- I think- Uhh- Welcome to my home???????"

"Well you've got a cozy home, maggot! Now tell me why you're not attacking Engie?"

"I have no reason to, Soldier."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME, MAGGOT?"

"Jesus christ do I have to explain things again. Dont tell me there's mo-"

Just when I was going to die thinking about explaining the same thing to Soldier, another person teleports in with a grenade launcher at hand.

"Aye! Why am I in a house? An' why is there a Lassie here? Engineer is that yur lassie?"

"Absolutely not, Demo, she's informing me about stuff."

"Ah I see. For a secon' there I thought that she was yur lassie. Also where are we? In lassie's home?"

"Yes..You are in my home."

"Anyway, the others are comin. They just went to get their stuff."

"What no- they can't go all here-"

"Too bad, Engie, they're already comin, they've decided to look for you here, in which we did find ye here in the lass's home."

"Goddamnit, there's no going back from here!"

"What do you mean, there's no going back, Engie?"

"I haven't made the right programming for us to totally get back. I only made the right programming for us to get here in one piece without the use of an exit teleporter."

"Oh..that's..bad then?"

"Yes, soldier, that's a bad thing."

"Oh don't tell me that you're going to stay in my house until you make those changes."

"I'm afraid that's the only thing we can do, unless you want us to move out here and try to live on our own."

Am I sweating? Yes..I am. And I just realized that I still have my face mask oN. I was so invested in the conversation and fear that for my life that my face was covered in a face mask.

"U-Uh..excuse me I gotta do something really quick."

"Of course."

And with that, I ran back to the bathroom to peal off the face mask that was stuck to my face. Sure, my face was refreshed now but with the stress of having 9 men living under my room, probably going to unemployed but whatever, they're not that needy right?

"Oh! Private Madam is back with new skin!"

Oh right...I had a face mask..uhhh-

"Well you see here, Soldier, it's just a face mask, for women, for skin care. Not my actual skin."

"Oh..I see!"

"Hey who's this dollface?"

Oh don't fucking tell me scout was the first one to come before any of the other mercs. I would have appreciated if Sniper came here first. But should I really complain about that when the end of this day, I'm going to have 9 men in my home, with literally no space. Sure...the living room had enough space and there was enough space on the kitchen as well. Not sure if I can fit 9 men in my house. Jesus, what mess did I bring myself into?

***another time skip uhh***

After the other 5 mercenaries manage to get here safe and sound, and pyro hasn't burned my house down, I explained as much as I could all while serving them water. I barely had any cups for them because I rarely had guests over. Well..I only had like- Friends come over but there's only so little of them haha. Taking in a deep breath and letting it out as a sigh, I place my hands on my knees and help myself up.

"Listen I got work tomorrow and it's already 2 am. I have an inflatable bed in my storage and if you manage to find it, well you've got it. We can probably talk about other things tomorrow, I think. But I'll be out early going to work. Oh! Also I found these clothes with the box that was sent to me, just..pick out which ones are your guys' size."

"Got that." Scout said before hurrying to the storage closet where most of the my stuff is. "Hey whoever finds the airbed first gets to sleep on it!" He said so with a smile. I just roll my eyes at him before waving off a good night to the men. The work is more important if I was going to provide for these but who knows? There might be some stuff I didn't check with those clothes. Things would have to get checked tomorrow properly, but for now, I'll have to get to sleep. Tomorrow seemed like a busy day and I just hope I have enough energy to work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was posted on the 4th of July so it's 4th of July themed!!

"HELLO PRIVATE MADAM! TODAY IS AMERICA'S BIRTHDAY AND WE MUST CELEBRATE!" Soldier screamed with a huge big dorky grin on his face. That was adorable but him shouting sometimes can be startling, especially if I'm about to pass out due to work. Well I just got out of work and it's 12 am. I'm not too sure why he was still awake. Maybe he read the calendar and got excited. As I've come to learn more about these mercs beyond the battle, I could see that Soldier is more excitable than the rest, other than pyro of course. He would shout a lot but when told to keep quiet, he would. I hope the neighbors would forgive me for the noise that Soldier makes.

I smiled and looked at the very patriotic man, feeling more tired than ever seeing everyone else was sleeping. I could hear the chair beside me being pulled and someone taking a seat on it. Soldier won't leave me alone would he? Not until yes I suppose. I guess it wouldn't hurt to spoil the man and the others. This might as well be our day off. Tomorrow that is. 

"Soldier, it's literally 12 am. Well yeah..it's the 4th of July right now but we need to sleep alright? I can bring you guys to a firework show tomorrow maybe? At a park. How does that sound"

I could see his smile grow wider by the second. He really is a patriotic man and he wouldn't stop bothering me until I said yes to his request. Would he enjoy the firework show? I'm not too sure if it was really a good idea considering these guys have been at war with their own clones in the game but..he's not in a game anymore. They're not anymore. Would I really consider them free? I'm not sure myself. I can't even answer that honestly. There might as well be conspiracy theories running in my mind but I wouldn't mind them at all considering how tired I was from work. 

Work was..surprising tiring as an office secretary . I was promoted to someone that does more than reports all day. That gave me some slack since I was finally busy with something that's not staring at a blank screen of a computer and getting frustrated on trying to work on reports and take calls that were recorded. Being an office secretary though, I gotta pace around the entire block and help new workers and get people in ship shape. 

I knew my promotion was the cause of two other employees leaving together and I apparently was qualified enough to take Miss Pauling's job. Helen was gone to and...I'm not sure why. They left together which was odd in it's own way and they left work right after the men teleported in my own home. Was that the cause or just a coincidence? Either way, at least I have better pay now. Which means I can probably support myself and these men all together. If I had the balls to do some shifty shit, I would get these people licenses and probably some other stuff like that. But eh- I can't do that. Can't risk it.

Groaning tiredly, I stand up from the kitchen table seat and gave Soldier one last look. He was smiling. Looks like a very happy man to me. That's good, at least he's enjoying his time here, on his supposed vacation. On their supposed vacation. 

"Good night, Private Madam! Sleep well soldier!" The man gave me a salute before he went off to sleep somewhere. Watching him, I see that he sleeps on the floor. Ah..I wish I could give him a proper bed but I really can't with these funds and the rent. It's absolutely horrendous. Plus, I have two more children to care for, Snow and Cookie. 

"Good night Soldier."

*** ;0 time skip to the next day ***

Well it was morning, I could tell you that and certain I can here some commotion outside my door. At least I could sleep all morning this time. Today was my day off since it was a national holiday here in the US. I smile as I see a familiar fur ball sleeping next to my feet. How cute. Though..I'd figure that Cookie was let out right now. Maybe they were nice enough to not disturb my beauty sleep. 

Yawning, I manage to get off of bed and fight the urge to stay in bed and browse through the web. It was a habit sometimes but now that I have other people living in this house, I gotta do something about it. Especially if there was a place to go to later in the night. A firework show was at the plaza, just a couple of blocks down. There was a park too nearby that had a firework show every 4th of July. It was sort of a thing they do now. I was lucky enough to live here where the firework shows are close by. I can't fit 9 men in my 4 seated car, it isn't gonna work like that. What I can do probably is buy a rental car if I ever need to travel to far away places. For now, maybe walking was a good idea. Good exercise for all of us.

Stretching and leaving the comfort of my bedroom, I go on ahead and do my regular routine of washing my face and gurgling water so I could feel as clean as ever. Well..without having to shower. Uhh-

"Ahh Good morning, Private Madam!!" 

Soldier was the first to greet me, which was odd considering that Sniper or Medic were the first ones to greet me in the morning. Well..It's not that early in the morning anymore and at this point of the day, everyone is awake. I send all of them a smile as they did with me before I take a seat at one of the vacant chairs next to the dining table. Either everyone else ate or they're letting me eat first. 

"Good morning, (Y/n)" I turn my head to see Engineer with a cup of coffee. Ah..coffee...I should restock on that as well considering that there might be some coffee drinkers here. A cup would be nice but since I'm filled with energy, I guess it wouldn't be needed. 

"Good morning guys. Did you guys eat yet?" I said smiling. I should probably make my own breakfast. I know I have a bunch of guys in my house but that shouldn't really stop me from resuming my daily routine. I just gotta exclude the part where I mostly stare at the ceiling, theorizing if I have another life out there that was way prettier than this. And also watching youtube for most of my day. And maybe...taking out the 'playing tf2 all day' part of my day off schedule. I don't think it would be needed anymore since the mercenaries are right here but who knows, maybe just because they're here doesnt mean the game is dead. Or maybe it does. I haven't checked yet.

I did the usual, cook eggs and whatever I wanted to eat with the eggs. Maybe drink some water as well. 

While eating I noticed a couple of things. Scout was watching tv with Pyro, watching cartoons again. Demo is reading books since he probably has nothing to do. Spy was probably outside, smoking a cigarette while Sniper was staring at a window, probably thinking. Engineer was drinking coffee beside me, Medic was reading a newspaper that he probably got downstairs. Soldier was waiting for me to say something considering that he was looking at me intently and Heavy was reading a magazine on the couch, that was probably taken downstairs. I'm not sure why nobody noticed them but..everyone must be busy considering it was a holiday. They all look bored. I did consider what they wanted but...I'm not sure how to give it to them honestly. Hopefully they would understand that I don't have that much money to spEND.

Eating whatever was on my plate and gulping it down with water, I went on ahead to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Just the norm for me. I have to make an announcement that we should go shopping tomorrow since tomorrow was a day off for me as well. But for today, they would have to last with their current clothes and the clothes that were in the box for now. Sighing and feeling frustrated about things, I forced a smile as I thought about what I was going to say to them.

After closing myself in the bathroom, having a difficult thinking about what to say despite it being just a simple talk with them, I finally get out of the bathroom to spot myself a Scout walking towards me, a look of surprise on his face.

"Ah hey there, dollface-" Scout's voice was a bit hestitant but could I really blame him if I almost slammed his face on the door? Nah.

"Sup Scout."

I left him alone afterwards just so I could get my announcement to all the mercenaries and hopefully, they wouldn't mind the small little roadtrip we're going to make.

"Hey guys!" I start myself, already feeling the pit of nervousness in my stomach seemingly grow just by saying two words. PuBLIC SPEAKING WAS NEVER REALLY MY THING. But- after thinking about it...these people are more like my friends. I'm still nervous around them honestly. "I uhh..do you guys wanna go somewhere to watch fireworks? Maybe celebrate the holiday? Ya know- Independence day? I know a park we can visit to watch the fireworks if you guys are interested."

"Yay!"

I knew that was what I could get from Soldier. It was a response that I liked coming from him, I kinda expected that too.

"I don't mind a little firework show."

"Yeah! Fireworks sounds fantastic!"

As more and more responses came from me, I could feel the nervousness go away. Well that is until I got a 'no' from Sniper, Spy, Heavy, Medic and Pyro. I didn't mind that too much. If they didn't want to go, then I'm not forcing them to. Clapping my hands together and nodding, I shared a smile with all of them.

"Alright, the show is at around..9 maybe? Maybe you guys can see it at the window if you'd like to watch it later. Or you can use the balcony if you prefer. The balcony is nicer. Also on the tv, there's maybe a show there. So we've got all day until we have to leave at around...8:30. It's still gonna be bright outside but they'll be there."

"Thanks Private Madam!"

Ah that warmed my heart for some reason? It confuses me but...I think hearing a 'thank you' coming from a character thatI used to enjoy playing as gave me a pleasant feeling. It was a nice fuzzy feeling. Maybe..friendship with these guys aren't so bad at all?

***smol time skip again ewe***

It was nearing 8:30 and everyone had to get going and get their stuff before we headed out. There wouldn't be that much parking so I didn't use my car. Walking was fine. It was about a- 20 minute walk from my apartment complex. I heard it was gonna be cold tonight so I brought a jacket, however I'm not too sure if I have any manly jackets that I could provide for them, if they're ever- cold or something. Probably not...but they could tell me and we'd buy some stuff tomorrow. Sighing as I look at my phone and reading the time, I look at the mercenaries that wanted to go with me to watch the firework show. They were all wearing the civilian clothing that they were given and they didn't look that bad. Except for Scout..he looked like something else. From a movie somewhat. He could use those looks to actually woo someone but..he lacks the social skills to do so. I wouldn't have much trouble with that. 

Humming a tune of a song, I carried my shoulderbag with me. The smaller one that was gifted to me by another friend who I've lost contact with over the months. It was funny really- Just not talking to them could really break a friendship up. I hope to get in contact with them again but the problem I have is..I can't seem to remember their name. That was fine, I shouldn't really focus on that matter at the moment.

"Hey Dollface you ready?" I could hear Scout ask. That snapped me out of my own thoughts that's for sure. Giving him a smile before patting his shoulders and looking at the rest of the men that was going with me to watch the fireworks show. Honestly I'd rather stay home but since Soldier asked me to go, I decided that it was best for me to go. I don't want these men getting lost in this city, without a phone. 

I spare a glance at the other mercenaries that were going to stay at home. "Hey there's a phone next to the tv, call me when you need anything alright?"

Taking the nods from Pyro, Heavy, Spy, Sniper, and Medic, I went on ahead and grabbed the door knob so that me and my gang would go outside. 

"Oh and one more thing for you guys..please don't open the door. And make sure that Cookie and Snow don't get scared of the fireworks. Escpecially Cookie. Thanks."

With all 5 of us out the door, I let the other mercs do their own thing in my house. Whatever they might be doing in my house anyway while I'm away.

*** Heavy's perspective ***

As the 5 went out the door, I let out a sigh as I continue reading this..beauty magazine that I picked up from (Y/n)'s bookcase. These were outdated magazines, about a couple of years ago. Considering the house was clean, I figured that she doesn't have that much guests around. No pictures of relatives were on anywhere. Just a picture of her and her little pets. Any sign of family or friends was not here in this house. Which I thought was odd since I saw (Y/n) as a nice woman who would love her family and friends but...since there are no pictures of them, it was weird. I didn't question her much because I was worried that it might make her feel bad. I do not want her to feel bad especially after she let us use her home to stay in for the meantime while Engineer tries to fix the teleporter to help us get back to home.

I could notice Spy study the room as he was getting curious himself to know more about (Y/n) and trying to prove if the things she said were true. Medic was studying the little girl's pet, softly patting the white fur on the feline. The other pet was with me. The small dog that was colored like a cookie, which is why he was named Cookie. 

"Ain't it strange that...(Y/n) doesn't have portaits of herself in the past?" Sniper asked, his eyes affixed out the window that was beside the couch. 

"I thought I was the only one who thought that.." Spy replied as he walked towards the bookshelf to find something. I'm not sure what he was looking for but probably something that would help us find out more about little (Y/N).

"Probably for private reasons, no?" I spoke, petting the soft dog who seemed to go to me for comfort. 

"Maybe..but don't you just wonder what's with her past and how she managed to get us here, with the teleporter?" 

"The frau said that she got the teleporter from..some source on the internet. I do no think she's in on anything."

"I haven't really caught anything suspicious about her. Normal stuff about her. Lives alone with two pets, has a working job, she could afford this home without a problem but..her fridge doesn't have that much stuff mostly because she lived alone. Before we arrived here. The absence of parents and friends are odd, but maybe for private reasons, like Heavy said."

"You're good at this, aren't you, Spy?"

"It's all part of my profession, Medic."

I looked at pyro who was sitting beside me, watching the cartoon about a yellow sponge in the sea that's been reanimated. It's a kid show that I'm not really interested in. Action movies would be nice but pyro seems too focused on the show.

"Ah Pyro, do you want to cook today?" Medic asked but he got a muffled no in response. Whatever the masked man said earlier was unknown to us. He probably told Medic to cook, in which he did. 

Doctor was not that great of a cook but...reading off the cook book he found in (Y/n)'s bookcase, he made things work. Sometimes Spy would help with cooking but he seemed too busy investigating about (Y/n) and her life. Will he ever leave her alone? Maybe. Maybe not. 

Petting the little dog that was sitting in between me and pyro, I could feel it shake as I heard the big boom of the fireworks. Looks like the show has started.

*** Your perspective ***

The loud boom of the fireworks ring in my ear, but it wasn't at all that bad. Me and the guys took a seat that was had a good view of the sky. It was a lonely bench that no one was using and it seems like the families that visited this park had other places to go. There were a few of them, which was odd considering that there used to be a lot last year but..they must be busy on their own. Humming a soft tune to myself, I look up at the sky and stare at the beautiful sparks that decorated the night sky. The stars were barely visible but the ones that were could be pointed out easily. Some even looked like they were part of the fireworks but the others twinkled brightly, showing the world that they're there.

I continue to stare at the different sparks in the sky to even notice that someone was looking at me and by the time I looked away from the sky, I could see a couple of teenage girls giggling like school girls after they've been noticed by someone they admire. They were looked towards us and I was wondering if there was something wrong. Was Scout trying to woo those girls? He better not be because I can't really have him bringing home a girl or at least hitting on one and he ends up getting her number. Honestly that better not be the case.

Looking away from those girls, I turned towards the Scout to see him staring up at the sky as well as the others who were staring in fascination at the colorful sky. That was..odd..for a couple of teenage girls to just- start giggling in front of us. But that didn't really matter to me, at least I was enjoying a show. I could see the girls walk away from the corner of my eyes. That was good. They don't have to stare at scout anymore, giggling and squealing. What..did they think that he was some sort of supermodel cuz he ain't anyway. 

Sighing, I resumed my watching of fireworks explode in the sky, pondering about things that I never thought would come to my mind.


	5. Chapter 5

With the thoughts of work on my head 24/7, I can't help but have a small thought in the corner of my mind saying what the mercenaries would wanna do for fun. It's been..at least a week since they've been here and sadly, as much as I want to give them what they want, I can't really provide entertainment other than the tv that I let them use. The electric bills have been going up due to them using it almost all the damn time and I dont think they even bother turning it off. Most of the time, I usually see Scout or Pyro use the tv, rarely do I see use it since he's thinking too hard about how they're going to get back to their side of this universe. 

This was too much for me.

Sure, I like the fact that they're here but I already feel like I'm a single mother trying to take care of kids while she works her ass off all day trying to pay some bills. Maybe the others could help with the bills but they didn't even bring passports at all. They never planned this at all honestly. It was probably a mistake that they got here in the first place, in which, I can't really blame them. 

Sighing, I scan over the area around me, writing whatever the hell I'm suppose to write in this job.  So far..everything is going well though I had to check up on other people just to make sure that there was nothing wrong and if there was, I would have to write it down and then show boss later. I could say I was pretty unhappy with my job since it was super boring but..at least it made me money and that's what matters in this world anymore. Plus if I quit my job right now, I would be earning less than usual with a low income job. 

This was still a medium-ish income job, I could say, but it's giving me money at least. 

Tomorrow was supposedly my day off and I thought..why not try and see what I could dig out of the storage closet? Well I had this storage space in this other place that I could probably check out so I could check my old stuff but I'm not too sure if I want to rummage through my old stuff in the hopes of finding something. Eh it wouldn't hurt would it?

**\--**

With the following morning dawning over me and the sweet relief of remembering that it was my day off today, I was slightly happy about my situations, but I had to start saving up so that I could have enough bills that would be coming in next week. I'm pretty sure that I have enough money to buy at least $200 worth of groceries, which is probably enough for me to feed these 9 men that are now living with me. I don't mind their presences, it's just that I wished that they could do some jobs that would sort of help me out with the bills and expenses. I was really hoping that Scout would at least get a job that includes walking the dog of some neighbor or like- going out and scouting for a job. 

I wished getting a job was easier than this but it wasn't, so I guess I just have to brace through it and hope for the best for me and my money.

"I've contemplated too much this morning..I think it's a good time to stand up," I thought to myself as I moved my eyes away from the ceiling and on to the floors that supported my house atop of many other floors below it. I would do my daily morning routine of stretching my arms and legs, going to the bathroom to do my business like brushing my teeth and washing my face. I needed to do that or else it would ruin my skin routine of just splashing water on my face. It was at least enough for me to not worry about the acne that I still have. IT was so annoying to have but I'm simply human and it's just part of my nature. I just wonder why I have to go through this.

"Good morning, (Y/n)." I could hear the voice of the Medic, who assured me that I can call him Ludwig but I'm not so used to it yet, greeting me with a smile on his face. He..had cooked breakfast and I'm quite thankful that he did so I wouldn't have to cook. It's the least they can do right? Maybe there's more that they can do and it just hasn't been brought up in my head. 

"Good morning, doc. I see you've cooked breakfast this morning." I sent him a smile before taking a plate from the cupboards and took some of the food that was placed on the center of the table. "Thank you for doing so."

I could feel his gaze at me but I wasn't too sure since I was looking at my phone and trying to calculate how much I should save up everytime I get my paycheck. 

"It's nothing. It's just something I can do while we stay at your home. Danke..for that fraulein."

"No problem for that too..by the way where's scout, medic?"

"He said that he went out for a jog. Knowing him, he could probably never stand a day without jogging."

"Understandable."

The other mercs were inside as I can see, except for Soldier and Scout of course. I figured that Soldier went out with Scout on the run, which was fine as long as they knew where the hell they were going. I hope they know which apartment to return to. 

Looking up from the phone that was lying in front of me, I noticed that the mercs were quite busy. Pyro was using the paper that I have for my printer to make origami from the book that I have about it. He looks like he's enjoying himself with it so it would be best not to bother him. Heavy was watching the television today and Demo was napping beside him. The inflatable bed, I've noticed, was tucked in a corner beside the tv. Engineer was reading some book that he might have found in the bookshelf. Sniper and Spy are talking on the balcony, surprisingly. Though..I'm pretty sure that Spy has some bad blood with the other sniper from the other team, so it's all good. I don't have to worry about any fights that happen here. They're a big family that I have to support with the money I make with hard work. It was exhausting but oh well. Medic was behind me, washing the dishes that the mercs used.

It was good that I've been gifted those plates or they might as well have been suffering. It's not big of a deal though. 

Sighing out of frustration, I put aside my phone and continued consuming my food which was really good. Kudos to Medic's cooking. Though I would expect that he would have put something poisonous on this but it doesn't seem like he's that kind of guy. Well he is but-- surprisingly he's not?? Shocking- really.

"Say...what time did Scout and Solly say they were gonna back? Did they even bring a watch for themselves?"

"They didn't really say anything about time, (Y/n). Just said that they were going jogging and I'm not even sure when they'll be back. But don't worry..I'm sure they'll get back."

I shrugged my shoulders and let the time pass by quickly by watching some videos on YouTube that would certainly get me in a better mood than I was in while I was trying to calculate how much I should save whenever I get my paycheck every two months. I should probably get some help from Engie with that since he's good at math. I assume at least- He's gotta be- He's an engineer who graduated with a bunch of PhDs. 

**\--**

It's now- 2 in the afternoon and after worrying internally about the time that those two doofuses would come back home, they finally arrive, smelling like sweat. That reminds me, I need to get them more clothes. Perhaps I should go shopping with them some other time, some other time that I have off at least. 

"Ah sorry sweet cheeks but we did get lost somewhere around- Main street and Pavalon way, but hey! We're back right?"

"Which is a good thing because I don't have to look for you guys. I don't want to do that man- I just want to rest ya know- Work has been tiring so thank god that you're back here."

With a small huff coming from me, I finally release the stress that had been piling up on my shoulders. At least they're here and there's nothing to worry about. Other than bills. 

"Anyway..I figured that you guys might as well be quite bored of the tv?" I asked, suggesting that they do something else other than watch the tv. I think...I have the wii in my storage closet. I brought it with me when I moved because I don't really want to give away my consoles, especially the wii since I've had so much fun with it in the past. Though I play mostly on PC, I don't mind hooking up the wii on my tv and playing till I get tired on either wii sports or just dance. 

"Well.. I have no problem watching tv." I heard Heavy say as he looked back at the tv and then to me. "I don't want to cause more trouble since I see you struggling."

"That's considerate of you, Heavy, but trust me, I already have this thing that I'm suggesting that you guys should play with." There was a smile on my face. I couldn't wait to see them play with the wii and just look stupid while they try to figure out how it works. They're men from the old times ya know- but they sure can figure it out themselves. 

"Well, what do you have?" Engineer asked, crossing his arms across his chest with a curious look on his face.

"Ah! I have a wii!"

"A what now?" Engie asked again.

"It's a console that you can play on. It's like a computer and a dvd player but for games. I have it in the storage closet and I would like to dig it out of my storage closet if you guys want to try it out."

"I'll pass.." Heavy said, "But I will help carry boxes."

"I'll be interested once I see it, lassie." 

"Same here." 

Clapping my hands together and looking at the biggest man in the room, Misha, I proceeded to lead them to the ones that are eager to find out what the wii is to the storage closet. 

**\--**

Hooking up all the cables that we needed to hook up, I clapped my hands again before pulling out both the controller and the nunchucks that came along with it.

"I'll show you guys how to play! It's basically swinging the remote around and if you need to point at something, point the tip of the controller to the sensor that's near the base of the TV. First off, we should play Wii sports since it's the easiest game that I have with me."

A smile was on my face as I let the Wii play Wii sports, displaying it on the TV screen for all of them to see. I could hear a small huff of air coming from them, probably from a small laugh from Spy. 

"Yo is that baseball? Yo let me give it a try!" I heard Scout say enthusiastically. Of course he would like the baseball game but I have to make sure that he doesn't throw the controller at the TV screen and breaking it. If it did happen, I would have to invest in another TV, which costs a lot depending on the size I'm planning to get anyway. 

Surveying his actions and making sure that he had put the strap on his wrist after taking a minute of complaining that he was fine without it to me, I watched him the baseball along with Engineer, who was surprisingly intrigued by Wii, Pyro, and Heavy who was now interested after seeing the boxing game. Maybe the others will be more interested once I pop in Wii Sports Resort. 

The game of baseball went just fine and of course the scout won with the amount of home runs he's been getting. He's just as good. It was now Heavy's turn to play and he was mostly interested in the boxing. While the others chatted in the kitchen and Demoman was sleeping on one side of the couch, the rest of us watched Heavy play. He wasn't that bad but..he kept missing his chances to get a jab since all he does were uppercuts, which were totally fine by me! I couldn't really do any better than him anyway. It's been a while since I've played this so  I might have lost my touch. 

Finally Misha won most of his matches, beating the score that I had on the Wii. It was nice to see him smile, it really makes me proud that they're getting with it easily. The instructions were pretty clear anyway. 

Pyro had given himself a shot at the bowling game, in which he almost got all the pins but he often found himself in a situation where there were two pins so far apart from each other and he has to get at least one. Sometimes he would miss both of them completely and there were also times where he would just get one and be fine with it. What were you gonna do in a situation like that? Expert bowlers would know for sure.

Engineer didn't want to play. He was just contemplating how the hell the Wii works. He must have been thinking that he could use some parts that would help him with the teleporter but I'm not so certain if it would work but he sure is thinking about it. 

Humming and having fun watching them play the wii, I let them play Wii Sports Resort next. 

After seeing the word 'Archery', Mundy was trying to hog the controller, saying that he was going to beat them in archery. Does he know it's kinda different from real archery or no? Either way, he aced everything and mostly got bulls-eye on every target. He called it bullshit but it was how the game is. He was mumbling about the game, saying that "It's nothing like real life." It was funny to hear since he's so salty about the whole game. 

When swordplay was said, Demoman woke up as if he was waiting for something like that to be said. His eyes were glowing and since he wasn't drunk and miserable, he was speaking clearly and was definitely boasting about himself being good at swordplay and could beat the npc's asses in a swipe in which we put him to the test. The most he had a hard time with where the Miis that had the black armor on and the ones that constantly blocked his every hit. It annoyed him to the point where he was about to give up but he did finish the whole stage and said "That's how it's done!"

The whole day was- swell and entertaining for all of us. Those who didn't want to play simply watched the ones that played. Most of the time they would taunt each other, saying that they could do better so I put them to the test and handed another controller that I had inside the box that had the Wii. They mostly fought at biking and would often make their characters very tired trying to beat the other in the race to be first place. 

Laughs were made when Just Dance had been put on the Wii and we got to see everyone's moves with the little space we had in the living room but we all made it work. 

I was relieved that I had something for the mercs to entertain themselves with but I doubt that I would ever see them play with it again. Maybe it was just this one time thing that I get to see the Mercs play with the Wii or maybe not. They seem to really enjoy it so the chances of them playing it again are at a 50/50. I was just hoping that my electric bill would go up because of this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lovely talk with Spy :)

Work hadn't been much of a bother. I had gotten myself a new manager in the job. My old boss, Helen had been missing and whenever I ask around about Charlotte Pauling or about Helen, no one seems to have a clue about what was going on. Honestly, I wasn't so sure what the hell was going on around this workplace but people sure did forget about those two fast. It  had only been around..what- a week? Usually...people don't forget about others they have worked with for months now but I didn't dare question it anymore.

I had less paperwork throughout the day and my pay was getting higher. A 3% increase in my salary at the end of the month. That means I could finally afford some things for the men. I never invested in getting alcohol for I feared what it would do with Demoman. I have seen what it would do to him and I wouldn't try not to get him too drunk. Just..slightly drunk would do. I don't have enough funds for bail money if he ever gets in jail and who knows what the guards would do to them! That reminds me...I don't even have papers for them yet! So technically they're illegal immigrants from another universe! How am I supposed to explain that to the police?!

My eyebrows furrowed to how things were going right now. My head was in a mess because I had been overthinking things for the past hour and I'm sure that not a good thing. I just have to stare at these papers for a hour or two and then I'll be off to home, eating food and sleeping on my bed.

The night would come quickly as I prayed it would. It was finally time for me to go home.

Upon entering my car I had made sure that my phone was connected to the Bluetooth connection that it shared with my car. That way..I didn't really have to listen to radio music. Most of the time, the songs they play there were repeats from the songs they played earlier. I wanted more diversity. Sure..radio music is sometimes a treat but most of the it's bitter, not sweet.

Home was just 20 minutes away and I'm not sure how long I could stay awake at this time. It was..past 11 pm and I was too tired because I took the chance of going into overtime, so I could earn extra money to keep myself afloat in this wrecked society. A quick exhale comes from me as I drive off into traffic, my mind brushing away thoughts that had kept me troubled during work.

20 minutes felt like 10 minutes when you're speeding down the highway. The highway was one of the most terrifying things you can come across during driving but you can't avoid it because its the number one way to get to work. Speeding down the road was one thing but speeding in the highway is something else. Crashes are bound to happen with many reckless drivers nowadays and since I had sped earlier, I felt like I was going to be one of those people.

But the thing was, I wasn't.

I was able to get home safely to my small home, a small townhouse with a balcony that I was able to pay for. Luxurious I know. My tired hands grab the keys from my jacket's pocket before they weakly turned the doorknob. The house was still..too still. I wasn't sure what I would expect but living with these men has taught me to expect the unexpected. 

I had assumed that my pets have gotten to sleep or they're somewhere curled up to something. That also reminds me that I have to fill up the fridge since these men are cooking for me and themselves everyday. They request specific ingredients because they alternate roles. These mercs are too organized, its hard to believe that they aren't a chaotic family. Well I have yet to see that side of them. 

"Ah welcome home, cherie. I didn't think you would be coming home this late." A certain frenchman spoke. It echoed through out the living room that wasn't filled up by snores. 

"Sorry about that Spy, I just had to work overtime at my job thats all-"

"What is your job..(Y/n)?" No nickname? Sounds like he was serious about something. I wasn't feeling...too sure about this conversation I was having with someone like Spy. Spies like him were good deceiving people and I knew. I have played as Spy before in team fortress 2 and his whole premise is to trick people. 

"I work at an office, handing paperwork for my manager. I'm not..the secretary..that was Charlotte's job when Helen my boss. I just..organize paperwork and make sure that they are good enough reports from the ones working below me. But Helen and Charlotte don't work there anymore and it's just me." Oh..was that too much information about my job? I can't tell them everything about me..I don't even know if they are the real deal. I still have my doubts of course.

I could hear a small hum coming from the Frenchman who smoked on the balcony. Oh..if someone smells that smoke, I'm going to get in trouble with my neighbors and probably the landowner. This place, this home, isn't technically my home. It's rented. 

"May I ask...what's the last name of this Charlotte of yours?" Spy spoke again, lightly tapping his cigarette. I slowly approached him on the balcony, my bag was still stuck on me and I was still working my work clothes. I didn't have time to dress into my pajamas since Spy had engaged in small talk with me. 

"Pauling. Her last name was Pauling wh-"

A revolver was pulled in front of my face and my heart started to race. Spy was looking at me dead in the eye, his look so stern on me that I couldn't even begin to describe what I'm feeling. Was this feeling fear? Betrayal perhaps? Oh I wasn't sure. What I was sure of is that my stomach twisting and turning at the sight of the gun. Of course no one was reacting because they're all asleep!

"S-Spy what are you-"

"Who do you work for."

"I don't know- I- I think the company was Mann works or something like that-"

The Frenchman muttered things under his breath but he never let the gun fall down. I stand there, messy hair and eyebags under my eyes, with my heart beating too fast for comfort. 

"You can't possibly be the one who stole the teleporter and sent us here. I don't know what's going on but I have gotten a clue to what's happening. Cherie...your life may be in danger for holding us here."

"W-What? How? Aren't you guys from another universe or something like that? You guys came from a game and I'm not even sure what the hell is going on either!" My voice was slightly raised but it wasn't enough for other to wake up behind me. 

"You may think that is true but..somethings you just aren't sure what is real or not. Universe hopping or what you are talking about is not possible. I am not like the Engineer or Medic but I am sure that Universe hopping is impossible."

"Well..what was ever not possible for your universe, Spy? You've had..robots before, as enemies. In this world, robots are just mere fantasy for us. It would never happen. Not in a million years or so, I don't know-"

I witnessed Spy lower his revolver at me before he hid it in his inner pocket. Oh that was a bad thing but I dared not to tell him. If I needed to take him outside, I would need him to lose that gun of his.

"Cherie...(Y/n)..I'm sorry for pulling a gun in front of you. I cannot trust anyone but I'm sure you knew."

"Of course I do..People nowadays are harder to trust. I can't even trust my boss right now because of what happened to Helen and Charlotte. They just..disappeared like that and no one seemed to remember them. My coworkers think I'm insane but I'm sure that they were there. I just wasn't sure if they're true. You might as well be just a figment of my imagination."

I could hear another low murmur from the Frenchman who continued to tap his cigarette beside me. He was calmer now but he didn't sound tired at all. I never try to question his antics and I'm sure he would do the same for me. It's mutual understanding. 

"There are things that you know about us, no? It's..something. It is like you are my superior or something like that. I cannot imagine you to be someone who's higher than me..but then again..we are mercenaries." 

"That..that is true. The theory about universe hopping wasn't my idea at all. I've heard it on the internet and I wasn't sure what to think of it. People who look similar to these..fictional characters had been appearing but I was sure that they are just really good cosplays."

"Cosplays?"

"Cosplay is roleplaying..but it's costume play and it's not sexual in a way..by the way." A soft laugh comes from me, my eyes never leaving the outside. The lights of the other houses were turned off, with some lights dim. There must be a nightlight in those houses, for kids probably. "People tend to cosplay a bunch of people. I've been to conventions before, surprisingly I had spare time for that, and I've saw people cosplay as you guys. Most of the time, people would cosplay as Scout because he was one of the easiest characters to do but now? I'm not sure if people know you exist. I believe..hopping on to another universe would be a dramatic change to the one you had lived in before."

We were both quiet, but the masked man had kept his gaze towards me, a smile planted on his face. Was that a genuine smile or was that something that he fabricated to deceive me? Really can't tell these days. 

With a soft sigh, I look back to the outside, kept my hands hanging on the balcony railings. "I could always show you pictures if the effects of the universe hopping theory has taken affect on the pictures to. Honestly..At this point..you guys are living here no? Not until Engineer could fix that teleporter right?"

"Oui..I believe so...but we must wait. We aren't sure how long we're staying here."

"You're right about that one Spy." It was my turn to show off a smile but it would die down to a neutral frown. "Hey..By the way did you eat y-"

"Surprising. You two still awake?" An Aussie's voice made my head tilt to the left. "I just went to go take a piss and I didn't see you two there. What are you guys doing? Secret date night or something?" I looked at the sniper and smiled, shaking my head. I hoped that was a good enough answer for him.

"We were..talking. About things."

"Yeah yeah I get it, it's a date. No need to be embarrassed about it Sheila. Be careful though, Spy's a heartbreaker."

"Sniper it is not a date. We were discussing about things."

"Sure. And I'm a pretty pink croc." 

The Aussie, well he's pretty much a New Zealander, joked around before he ruffled his hair and yawned. "Anyway, go have fun or something like that. I'm goin back to bed."

I had gotten quiet after the small remarks that the sniper had given. I was glad that didn't cause any havoc. Of course I was already aware that Spy was a ladykiller and a mankiller too..I wasn't sure if he had past flings with men as well. With charms like this and a soothing french voice, who would be able to resist his charms? 

"Have to get things clear...this is not a date.." I muttered, hoping that the one who stood beside me would be able to hear it, "right?"

"It can be when you want it too Cherie." 

"R-Right."

A mischievous chuckle comes from him, though I believe his intentions are harmless. Well..at least I think they are.

"Though I might have threatened to kill you, (Y/n), I did have a nice time talking to you. Until another night." The tall, lanky Frenchman had leaned away from the balcony railing and dropped the cigarette on the floor. He would crush it to extinguish its flame. His blue eyes had connect with my (e/c) eyes before making me blush by pressing a soft kiss on my knuckles. Ah..the cupids arrow had struck my heart, making my insides tingly. I..I have to make sure I don't fall in love with these men or I'm in big trouble. 

"To answer your question, before it was rudely interrupted by Sniper over there, I have eaten dinner. I have had it with the others hours before you came home. I had stayed up late because it would be the perfect time for us to have a private talk, you understand that no?"

I lightly nod, trying to get the blood on my cheeks to retreat back into my system. Spy must have thought that the sight was amusing. 

"Bonne nuit, cherie. May we talk another night." 

"G-Good night...Spy."

I watch him leave my side. I lingered at the spot for a couple of more minutes, my thoughts so focused on that one show of affection. It was...weird. It was different. I hadn't gotten things like that in the moments previous to mine. Maybe there were a couple that I couldn't remember but this..this thing I will certainly keep as a memory. 

Things are true...Spy was sly but boy was he good at romance. 


End file.
